Gakuen alice:Their hard love
by animecute
Summary: Mikan and the rest of the girls and princess but they keep it as a secret. The boys are princes and are dating the girls that have transfer to their school a year ago and here been dating each other for a month now.The girl than discover something that broke their hearts,they leave the boys.A year the girls return and the boys want them back.The full summary is inside.


Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction and i hope you will like it.

Pairing:Mikan and Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka, Misaki and Tsubasa, Yuu and Nonoko , Anna and Kitsuneme, Sumire and Koko and Youichi and Aoi

Summary: Mikan and the rest of the girls and princess but they keep it as a secret. The boys are princes and are dating the Mikan and the girls that have transfer to their school a year ago and here been dating each other for a month girl than discover something that broke their hearts and they leave the boys without saying a word.A year later, the guys didn't even miss the girls and turn into playboys but when the girls returned and the boys want them back but will the girls forgive them ? And what if the girls hold power they never knew !

Note :They are all 14 at the start

Chapter one : Characters

Mikan Sakura

Princess of the Alice kingdom the most powerful kingdom

Power : Nullification and S.C. E ( Steal, Copy, Erase) alice ,Cat power ,mermaid power, fairy power vampire power and the power summon beings with powers to help her.

She use to be a happy and cheerful girl until nastume betey her. She is name the power holder because she is very powerful and is the key to unknown yet powerful power. She have cat power most likely from her mother she didn't know she have this power until natsume betey her. She is the leader of Angel. She know as the master of disguise during missions.

Note : Angle is a mission gang a group that goes on mission together so as Natsume gang hellfire

Hotaru Imai

Princess of the Imai kingdom the third powerful kingdom

Power : Invention Alice,bird power, mermaid power

She at the start is already a cold girl but still still show her feeling to other once in a while but after ruka betay she turn colder. She is call the queen of information during mission, she is the third most powerful in the gang.

Misaki Harada

Princess of the Harada kingdom the second most powerful kingdom

Power: Doppelganger alice ,wolf power ,mermaid power

She is a kind girl but after tsubasa betey her she turn cold and emotionless and would only show her feeling to her is the second leader of Angle and also the second most powerful one. She is also know as master of tricks.

Nokono and Anna Umenomiya

Princess of the Umenomiya kingdom the fourth most powerful kingdom

Nokono power : Alice of chemistry, mermaid power, leopard power

Anna power: Alice of cooking , mermaid power, monky power

The twins are almost the same they are kind and helpful. They are members of Angle and they are known as the traps queen or queen of traps

Sumire shoude

The princess of the Shoude kingdom the fifth most powerful kingdom

Power: cat-dog Alice, mermaid power, whale power

She is a fashion freak but if you get to know her she is a kind person. She is a member of the Angle . She is know as the toture master

Aoi Usami

The princess of the Usami kingdom the six most powerful kingdom

Power :Ice alice,mermaid power,bear powers .

A member of the is the weapon master because she can make a weapon almost out of anything

Note: The girls are the ruler of the seven seas which is also part of their kingdoms

Natsume Hyuuga

Prince of the fire kingdom

A playboy

Alice:Fire

Leader of Hellfire

Ruka Nogi

Prince of the animal kingdom

A playboy

Alice : Animal Pheromone

A member of the Hellfire

Yuu Tobita

Prince of the Tobita kingdom

A playboy but also the nicest boy in the gang

Alice : Alice of illusion.

Kokoro (koko) and kitsuneme Yome

Prince of yome kingdom

Prankers of the gang but are also playboys

Koko Alice :Mind reading

Kitsumeme Alice :levitation

Tusbasa Ando

Prince of Ando kingdom

A Playboy

Alice :Manipulating shadows

Youichi hijiri

prince of Hijiri kingdom

Alice:summoning bad spirits

Note :All the boys above are all members of Hellfire

OK that is the end of chapter one


End file.
